


Cuddling in the Cold

by DinoDina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoDina/pseuds/DinoDina
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and it's snowing. With no boyfriend (or cuddles) in sight, Percy's feeling just a tad bit annoyed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! :)

It was snowing on Valentine's Day.

Percy often forgot that Valentine's Day was in the middle of winter, because everyone thought it was warm and fluffy and fun, but there it was: the truth. A heavy blizzard was beating down outside Hogwarts and he was _cold_.

Of course, the situation itself was somewhat depressing. Snowing on Valentine's Day.

It wasn't supposed to snow on Valentine's Day! It was supposed to be warm and perfect and happy and romantic. Blizzards were none of those. Blizzards were cold and depressing… and _cold_.

Percy didn't like the cold, not one bit.

He also didn't like Valentine's Day, and that had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he'd had no one to celebrate it with for the first sixteen years of his life.

He had someone to celebrate it _this_ year with—getting together with Oliver had been a ridiculously embarrassing but amazing experience—but said someone wasn't even going to be there!

Oliver—completely unapologetically—had decided to schedule Quidditch practice on _Valentine's Day_!

Of all days!

Percy wouldn't be surprised if the team decided to mutiny. _He'd_ mutiny, because Valentine's Day was no day to be playing Quidditch, and that had _nothing_ to do with the _BLIZZARD_.

Percy hated the cold, he liked his boyfriend, and the fact that he was spending the coldest day Hogwarts had ever seen alone and not with his boyfriend was grating on his nerves.

There was only one thing to do when one was cold: cuddle up with someone special in front of a fire and drink hot chocolate.

"Hey, Percy!" Fred and George shouted in tandem as they entered the dormitory.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"Your boyfriend's being mean to us."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And we want you to stop it." – George, grinning in that stupid way of his that made Percy _know_ they were up to something.

"He's being…"

"…insufferable…"

"…and it's very…"

"…annoying."

" _You're_ annoying." Percy glared. The fact that Oliver was an insatiable slave-driver of a Captain had nothing to do with him, and it wasn't even Fred and George's dorm! All he wanted to do was sulk and be cold. "I'm not his keeper."

"You're…"

"…right."

"He's the…"

"…keeper."

"You're his boyfriend!"

"And it's…"

"Valentine's Day!" – in unison.

Percy felt a headache coming on. "I suggest that you both calmly make your way _out_."

"Percy…"

" _Now_." With a satisfied smile, he watched the twins almost run out; Ginny wasn't the only Weasley to inherit their mother's glare.

Percy sighed. He was grumpy and cold and Oliver was nowhere to be seen. He hated being cold and he _hated_ feeling like he needed his boyfriend. He didn't. It was just nicer when he was around: they could cuddle and he'd be less cold.

He wondered where Oliver was. There was no way he was on the Quidditch Pitch; it was snowing too hard. Percy or no Percy, there would be no practice. It was unsafe, and even if Dumbledore permitted it, Madam Hooch was slightly wiser.

He wondered if Oliver was trying to convince her to let them practice. It was the sort of barmy thing he would do.

So when, sometime before dinner, a soaked and snow-covered Oliver trudged through the dormitory door, Percy wasn't the least bit surprised. Oliver looked cold and grumpy—a fact that he noted with satisfaction—and wasted no time in throwing his robes and coat into a corner and stripping.

He looked at Percy. "I don't like this."

Percy let his eyes roam for a second before giving in to his earlier petulance. "What don't you like? The cold? Or the fact that Hooch thinks it's dangerous to fly during a blizzard?"

"Both." Oliver turned to the chest near his bed to find something warm. Then he turned back to Percy, opening his mouth as if to say something, but seemed to think better of it. He leaned into the chest again, then quickly stood up, holding a jumper. "But Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"That's not what I was talking about."

"Really?" Percy knew that Oliver wasn't the most eloquent person. Now, though, it wasn't endearing, it was annoying. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be clearer than that."

"This!" Oliver threw his hands up and walked over to where Percy was _not_ sulking on his bed. "You know, I could tell from the moment I came in. You're pissed, Perce. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Well, I don't believe that." He sat down and cautiously covered Percy's hand with his. "Is it me? What did I do? I haven't been here all day, so I don't know what I've—"

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." And he _did_ look sorry. He looked at Percy beseechingly with warm, brown eyes; apologetic and kind enough to melt even the coldest hearts. "Perce, I didn't mean to, it's just that… no. I'm sorry."

Percy looked at him, and slowly let himself smile. He was under no delusions that he was as easy to live with as Oliver. Neither of them was easy to live with. They were obstinate, obsessive, and closed off. It was a miracle they'd lasted this long.

He grasped Oliver's hand. "I'm sorry, too."

With a wave of his wand, Percy conjured a rose. He laughed when he saw that Oliver was doing the same, and they exchanged the flowers.

With the blizzard picking up strength outside, they were stuck in the castle: no Quidditch practice, no sneaking out to the grounds or to Hogsmeade. It was nice, especially because they were the only boys in their year.

Percy leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Maybe they'd sneak out to the kitchens later for some chocolate. Maybe they'd stay in the dorm and cuddle against the castle's draft. Maybe they'd just sit there and kiss and hold each other. Whatever they were going to do, they were going to do together.

It was a day for romance, after all.


End file.
